Death and Dying
Like in almost... every other RPG, you character can, and is pretty likely to die. This occurs when your character drops bellow 100 % +5 of their total End in negative Hp, or too be more precise: Each 30 % bellow your end you are, you get a saving throw. If your End is 9, you get a save at 3, 6 and a last one on 9. . A death saving throw works like the following: You roll a D20, if you roll on, or under 60 % of your End, you are out cold, but stable. If you roll on, or under 100 % you are dying (-1 hp each round) and if you roll 140 % under, you are alive... for another round. (2 rolls ending on this result, results in death) Anything above this, and you are dead, deceased, cadaverous, defunct, departed, done for, erased, expired, extinct, gone, kicked the bucket, inanimate, lifeless, lost the game, mortified, no more, out of one's misery, passed away, perished, pushing up daisies, resting in peace, resting in pieces, spiritless, wasted and exterminated, FOREVER! (If you land on 0 Hp however you just pass out, but will keep suffering from any potential wound they might have received before going unconscious. You don't suffer from additional penalties however, and may still roll to stabilize every checkpoint. The only result that matters in such occasion however is the 60 % one.) Like mentioned, (but in more detail) you get a new saving throw for each "checkpoint" you pass (1/3 of your End), but when it reaches your End score, you die once is passes over it by 5. So a maximum of 3 saving throws are allowed. And that is way more then in any other normal game, so be grateful! During the time you are busy dying, you allies can attempt to try and save you. First aid is able to make you stable from a dying condition caused by "minor" wounds, but mayor ones such as ex: Missing a leg, can only be stopped by a doctor check. (or healing poultices, or sometimes a healing spell) If a "checkpoint" has been passed due to damage, you simply miss it. You however have a +4 (-4) bonus to all your saving throws as to give those with only 3 end a chance to stabilze . If you fall bellow this hp meter from sub-dual damage, you do not need to roll to save for death, you can however roll to stay conscious, if so, replace the End with Str and roll away. Your GM will determine what exactly counts as "sub-dual" damage and not. (feel free to come with valid objections however. Note: VALID) Also worth mentioning: You might get a conditional modifier (good or bad) determine what weapon was used, and there the blow was delivered. Some body parts are less likely too have you killed, head for example has a bigger chance of having you killed until you die to death compared to ex: One of your legs. (fatal blow to the head removes the +4 bonus, whilst a blow that "merely" shattered the bone in one of your legs would increase it to a +8 etc) Attacks that go over the Th are the only ones that can have a chance of killing a character (when you get dropped bellow null HP by "non-lethal" damage) While a shot through the ear, or a blunt object snapping the bone in one of your legs off might not be lethal per say, but the shock from it might still kill you. This is what's counted for using the Th method. (You have to go over 100 % of your End for this to happen however, so thankfully the chance of non-lethal attacks ending your characters life are rather slim.) "So much to live for": If your character has an unfinished goal, or a very strong desire to stay alive, you are able to spend a FS point to increase the result of your roll (by removing 1d6 of the result of the D20.)